Panic Prone
by skittlesxrayn
Summary: Emma is adopted. Her brother is Towerz. She starts feeling out of place. What's gonna happen? 43 chapters up. cowritten...xocrazililkelox and skittlesxrayn
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic that will be written by xocrazililkelox and me, skittlesxrayn. It is A/U. In this fic, Emma is adopted and is the younger sister of Towerz. Interesting, eh? Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review! First chapter is a little short, but it's just to get started.

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter One_

skittlesxrayn

Emma woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, "Go away, it's Saturday!"

The knocker opened the door and stepped in to the room, "Have you seen my hat?"

Emma pulled the pillow off her head and sat up. Standing by the door was her older brother. Her older, taller, darker skinned brother, "If I did, it wouldn't have been in here."

"I was playing video games in here last night, with Jay. Remember?" He started looking around.

She rolled her eyes, "Vaguely."

"Can you just help me find it?" He said, aggravated.

Emma got off the bed and started looking with him, "You know, I think I like it when you're with friends, you don't talk as much. In fact, I never hear more than one word from you when you're with them."

He threw a pillow at her, "Shut up."

She laughed, "If I do, people might get confused."

He shook his head and walked out of the room, "You're annoying."

"I'm suppose to be, remember? I'm you're little sister!" She yelled out to him.

She closed her door, locking it this time. She got back in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed and looked over to her right, seeing her reflection in her full length mirror, "Like they could really get us confused."She looked away from the mirror and got off the bed again. She looked out the window, seeing the annoyingly bright orange Honda Civic in her driveway, the owner, leaning against.

"Towerz! Come on, let's get out of here!" She heard Jay yell. A few minutes later, she saw her brother running towards the car, his lost hat back in it's rightful place.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fic that is written by xocrazililkelox and skittlesxrayn.

We don't own Degrassi. Though, it would be nice to own the boys of Degrassi.

This chapter may offend people. I'm not sure. I just wanted to state that we're not racists. It's a fictional story, do not take offense.

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Two_

skittlesxrayn

Emma scrambled around her room, looking for her shoes. She was almost running late for her date with Peter Stone. Who was Peter? Peter was rich, popular and not to mention, gorgeous. He had asked her out a few days ago. Emma said yes, well more like nodded her head and stumbled over her words.

She heard his car pull up as she tripped over the shoe she had been looking for. She pulled her shoe on and grabbed her purse. She ran out of her room and down the stairs. The door bell went off. She wanted to make sure Towerz or worse, Jay, didn't answer the door. She heard her brother's bedroom door open, which was also the basement door and she run faster down the stairs. She got to the front door and stood against it. Face to face with Jay.

"Green Peace. Move. It's my food."

She rolled her eyes, "No, it's not."

"Then who is it?" He looked at her outfit, "Got a hot date?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Now, go."

Jay smirked, "Ok. I'll go. But I'm telling your brother." He walked away.

She sighed and then turned around, opening the door. She quickly stepped out and smiled at Peter, "Hey. Ready?"

He smiled back at her, "Yeah, you look amazing."

She blushed a little, "Thank you."

He took her hand and led her to the car.

A few hours later, they were walking out of the movies. Peter's arm was draped over her shoulders and she was leaning in to him. They were laughing about the movie, when they bumped in to someone, who immediately turned around. Emma mumbled an apology.

"Watch it!" The person snapped.

Emma looked at the person, "Great," she muttered under her breath. It was Alex. With her, was Jay, Amy and Towerz.

Alex smirked, looking at Emma and then to Peter, "Whatever she's paying you to be seen in public with her, I'll double it if you ditch her in front of everyone."

"She didn't pay me." Peter said softly, obviously intimidated by the group.

Jay stepped closer, putting his arm around Alex, "Is she offering you sex? Because Amy here, could give you a nice blow job."

Emma turned red, looking away from Peter.

Amy laughed, "Jay, everyone knows she's a prude, why would she offer sex?"

"Guys, leave her alone."

Emma looked behind the three of them, seeing her brother looking aggravated. She smiled to herself.

Jay looked at Towerz, "What?"

"I said leave her alone. She's my sister, I can't just let you mess with her."

A guy, who was standing near by walked over to them. He looked from Emma to Towerz and back again, "How are you his sister? You're white."

Emma looked at him, the color quickly fading from her face. Yes, everyone knew she was adopted. It was obvious, but no one ever said anything.

Jay looked at the kid and smacked him in the head, "Are you a retard?"

Peter's arm pulled Emma closer, almost protectively. Towerz stepped towards the kid, his hand balled in to a fist.

The kid rubbed his head, "No, I'm just curious."

"She's adopted. Loser." Amy muttered, rolling her eyes.

The boy, Derek, smirked, "If I was adopted in to a black family I would probably kill myself."

Before Emma knew it she was being pushed aside as a fight broke out. Amy and Alex were standing near by watching Towerz and Jay beat up the kid.

"Anthony! Stop it!" Emma covered her mouth, she didn't mean to use his real name. He hated his name. She never liked calling him Towerz though.

He stopped and looked at her, letting go of the Derek's shirt. He stepped away and Jay followed. Jay wiped some blood off his lip and Towerz was catching his breath. Derek had fallen to the floor.

"Emma! I told you never to call me that." Towerz sighed, annoyed. He grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her away from Peter. Emma mouthed a sorry to Peter as she walked out of building, her brother's friends trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a fic that will be written by xocrazililkelox and me, skittlesxrayn. It is A/U. In this fic, Emma is adopted and is the younger sister of Towerz. Interesting, eh? Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review!

* * *

_Chapter Three_

xocrazililkelox

They arrived home a half an hour later with Jay and to Emma's dismay Alex. Towerz was trying to talked but Emma just wanted to be left alone.

"Em!" Towerz yelled.

"Forget it, do you think that's the first time that has happened?" Emma asked him and ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

Emma laid down in her bed, crying softly to herself. There was a knock on her door.

"If its Towerz or Jay go away," Emma yelled at the person outside the door .

The door opened anyway, "You forgot about me," Alex said, as she strolled into the room like she owned the place.

"What are you doing in here?" Emma asked with hostility in her voice .

"Look I figured you might not want to talk to your brother or Jay about this so..." Alex drifts.

"And you thought I would want to talk to you?" Emma scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Forget this," Alex huffed and walked to the door.

"Wait..." Emma said and Alex turned around.

"Don't think for a second that I'm ungrateful or embarrassed of my family," Emma said to Alex and she nodded.

"We're ordering pizza," Alex mentioned and walked out of the room closing the door


	4. Chapter 4

This is a fic that will be written by xocrazililkelox and me, skittlesxrayn. It is A/U. In this fic, Emma is adopted and is the younger sister of Towerz. Interesting, eh? Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review!

And I wanna say thanks to everyone who has reviewed! We're glad you like it!

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Four_

skittlesxrayn

Emma walked through the halls of Degrassi. The fight from Saturday still running through her mind. People have asked her questions about her family, but no one was ever so blunt like Derek was. She hadn't said a word to Towerz. Or anyone for that matter. She wasn't sure why she was still was upset. She knew shouldn't let the ignorance of a bigoted asshole bother her.

But it made her question her real family. Her real parents.

She got to her locker and shook her head. Towerz was her family. Her parents, were her real family. Maybe not by blood, but they were the ones there for her ever since they adopted her. They loved her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She slowly turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Jay.

"Shouldn't you be skipping class or stealing the school's audio equipment?" She asked harshly.

Jay smirked, "I am skipping class. If you haven't noticed, classes started 10 minutes ago. Shouldn't you be in class?"

She shrugged and closed her locker, "I didn't feel like going to class yet."

"Little miss do good didn't wanna go to class? Now that's a first. What's got you down, little boyfriend break up with you?"

"He's not my boyfriend. And if you must know," she leaned against the lockers, "Saturday night is still bothering me."

Jay looked at her seriously, which was a new thing for him, "Don't let what that creep said bother you."

"He didn't say much. It was just the way he said it. It's not exactly easy being adopted when your whole family is a darker skin color that you."

He stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her hip, "Wanna go somewhere? Skip class the right way?"

Emma froze. Was Jay hitting on her? Suggesting something? She bit her lip lightly, looking down at his hand then back up at him. She noticed his eyes, she had never been this close to him. She swallowed hard, "What are you doing?" She choked out.

He leaned closer, their lips inches apart, "What do you want me to do?"

She shivered. She could smell him. The mix of cigarette smoke, marijuana smoke, Axe and oil stung her nose...but oddly, it was intriguing. She leaned off the locker, getting closer to him.

He was going to kiss her. And she was going to let him. She could feel his hand moving lower, moving down to her thigh. He titled his head a little, getting a better angle. Her hands were on his chest, they were only an inch apart...

"Uh...Emma?" Said a voice.

Jay sighed, annoyed. He let go of her and stormed off down the hall. Emma leaned back against the locker again and turned her head. There was Peter.

"Hi Peter." She said softly.

He smiled at her, "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm alright. Did I...uh, interrupt something?"

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head, "No. No not at all. Jay was just...being Jay."

He smiled, relieved, "Can I walk you to class? I know we're late but we can go in together. Say we were studying in the library or something."

She smiled back at him and picked her bag up of the floor, "That would be great."

And they got their late slips and headed to class. Her mind still somewhat on Jay.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a fic that will be written by xocrazililkelox and me, skittlesxrayn. It is A/U. In this fic, Emma is adopted and is the younger sister of Towerz. Interesting, eh? Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review!

Here's another chapter for you all today. A little short though.

* * *

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Five_

skittlesxrayn

Emma avoided lunch that day. She decided to take run after school. She tossed her bag in to her brother's car and turned on her iPod. She waved bye to Towerz and then left. She ran out of the school parking lot, pass all of her fellow students. She just kept running.

An hour later she was bent over in front of her house, hands on her knees, taking deep breaths. She stood up and sighed. She walked in to her house, the smell of marijuana drifting in to the living room from the basement. She rolled her eyes and walked to the door, pulling it open. She walked down the stairs, about to open her mouth to say something when she saw Jay and Alex on the couch the was down there. Jay was on top of Alex, obviously having sex. She didn't think they heard her coming down the stairs. Alex's soft moans filling the smoky room. She was wrong though. Jay lifter his head up and saw her. He smirked at her and sat up a little, his chest visible over the arm of the couch. He just stared at her. Smirking as he continued to move on top of Alex. Emma turned red and ran up the stairs, closing the door quietly behind her.

She grabbed a bottle of water and ran up to her room. She closed her door and leaned against it, clutching the bottle of water against her chest. She closed her eyes, catching her breath. There was a knock at her and she jumped. She slowly opened it.

"Em, here's your bag." It was her brother.

She sighed softly, happy it wasn't Jay. "The whole house smells like weed you know."

He laughed a little, "Mom and dad won't be home tonight. Don't worry."

She took her bag from him, "Oh." She said simply before closing the door in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a fic that will be written by xocrazililkelox and me, skittlesxrayn. It is A/U. In this fic, Emma is adopted and is the younger sister of Towerz. Interesting, eh? Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review!

Another chapter! 3 chapters so far today!

* * *

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Six_

skittlesxrayn

Emma was sitting on the floor in the living, her back against the couch. Towerz was sitting in the recliner, pretty much asleep. Jay was laying on his side on the couch that Emma was leaning against. They were watching Slither. Emma was hiding behind her hands, scared.

Jay laughed and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it a little, "Don't be scared Green Peace. It's just a movie."

"It's so gross," She mumbled in her hands.

He looked over at Towerz, who now was fully asleep. He moved back on the couch, "Come up here." He said softly.

Emma hesitated and then got up. She laid down on the couch next to him, her back against his chest. He put his arm over her and Emma jumped at a scarey part. He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer, his hand resting on the top of her jeans.

Emma got more comfortable, relaxing against him. She continued to watch the movie.

"Did you like what you saw?" He whispered in her ear.

She turned and looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier. Down in the basement."

She turned red, his chest was against hers now, "Oh...I didn't...I didn't mean to.." She tripped over her words.

He pulled her even closer, grinding against her softly, "Did you like it?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

He moved his hand under the back of her shirt, touching her bare skin, "Wish it was you?"

"You're a pig." She said softly.

He put his hand on her lower back, he leaned down and kissed her. Not too hard, but not sweet. She kissed him back, putting her hand on his shoulder. Her leg went over his as he continued to grind a little harder, Emma joining shortly after. Letting out a soft moan in to his mouth.

They stayed like that. Making out on the couch, dry humping, I guess you could say. They were like that for almost 20 minutes when the movie stopped and that annoying repeated music on the main menu of the DVD filled the room.

Emma pulled away first, "Jay," she said softly, pushing his hands out of her shirt.

"What?" He said slightly annoyed, kissing down to neck. Sucking on it a little.

She closed her eyes, "The movie..it's over. And my brother, also your best friend is sitting right there."

"He's asleep." He mumbled in to her neck.

"Stop." She said quietly but firmly.

"Do you really want me to?" He asked, sucking on her neck harder, leaving a hickey.

"That's not the point. You have to. We have --" She was cut off by the doorbell.

Jay jumped up quickly, "Fuck that's Alex."

Emma got up, fixing her shirt. She looked up at Jay, her brown eyes open wide. He kissed her one last time and she felt the fairly large bulge in his jeans. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hands moved down to her butt. The doorbell rang again and they parted.

Emma bit her lip and walked towards the stairs, Jay fixed himself in his jeans and walked to the door, letting Alex in.

Emma went up to her room, quickly. She closed and looked the door. Smoothing out her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had little hickeys on her neck, moving down to her shoulder. She sighed, "What the hell just happend?" She asked her reflection.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a fic that will be written by xocrazililkelox and me, skittlesxrayn. It is A/U. In this fic, Emma is adopted and is the younger sister of Towerz. Interesting, eh? Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review!

4 chapters in a day!! Lucky you!

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

xocrazililkelox

It was Saturday which meant the first thing Emma would see this morning would be Jay. Because he always slept over on Friday.

"Hey green peace," Jay greeted her in kitchen when she walked in still in her pajamas.

Emma ignored him and went to get a water out of the fridge. Jay stood behind her and ran a hand down her shoulder and guided it down to her butt where he left it and kissed her neck .

"So, where did we leave off the other day, before we were interrupted?" Jay whispered seductively in her ear .

It sent chills up her spine, "Oh you mean by your girlfriend?" Emma reminded him .

"I can keep a secret," He whispered softly into her ear.

"I'm not that kind of girl," Emma defend her good name.

"Come on Emma," Jay said annoyed and exasperated.

"No. Do you know what that means or do I have to look that up for you?" Emma said slowly as if Jay was a child.

"Come on you know what me." He in a cocky voice.

"Trust me I have better taste," Emma said and rolled her eyes.

Jay pushed Emma up on the refrigerater, not like taking no for an answer. He kissed her neck and ran a hand down her bare legs since she was wearing shorts.

"Stop," Emma squeaked out .

"Come on Emma you can't resist me forever," Jay told her .

"Guess again," Emma said and gained some strength and pushed him off of her .

Emma walked to the other side of the kitchen, just as Towerz came in and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Did I miss something here?" He asked Emma who looked uncomfortable.

Jay gave Emma the look that said 'keep your mouth shut'. And Emma gulped, obviously afraid and walked out of the kitchen and to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a fic that will be written by xocrazililkelox and me, skittlesxrayn. It is A/U. In this fic, Emma is adopted and is the younger sister of Towerz. Interesting, eh? Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review!

Ok, so I, Skittles, wrote this chapter. I'm 20, so I may get a little descripitive. I'm sorry.

5th Chapter of the day or some shit. Yay! I swear, this is the last one for the day.

**

* * *

**

Panic Prone

_Chapter Eight_

skittlesxrayn

That day, Emma decided it would be best to stay in her room for as long as possible. That didn't work out so well. Her parents decided that Towerz and Emma both had to clean the garage. Jay volunteered himself. When Emma found out, it took everything she had to not scream.

Two hours later, her parents had decided to go out for a movie and dinner. Meaning, Jay and Towerz were slacking off while Emma cleaned. They were tossing a football back and forth, drinking beer.

Jay threw the football and Towerz missed it. The ball went flying and hit a box that was on the top shelf against the back wall. The box fell to the ground, the contents spilling all over the place.

Emma screeched, "I'm going to kill the two of you!"

"It's just a box, Em. Relax." Towerz said, sipping his beer.

Jay smirked, "Yeah, maybe you should have a beer."

Towerz shot him a look, "Don't offer her beer."

Jay shrugged, "Whatever."

"If you two don't get up and help me, I'm telling dad that you stole his beers."

They both scrambled to get up, Jay falling out of the folding chair he was sitting on. Towerz laughed at him and Emma glared. She grabbed the football and flung it at her brother. Hitting him in the chest.

"Ow! Emma what the hell!" He screamed, rubbing his chest.

Jay started laughing, "Nice arm Green Peace."

Emma smiled, innocently, "I didn't do it."

"That may work with dad, but not with me." Towerz lunged at her, tackling her down on to the old beat up couch. She screamed and started swing her arms, trying to hit him.

Jay laughed harder, "I'm gonna get the hose!" He ran out of the house and ran behind the house.

"NO!" Emma yelled between laughs. She started tickling her brother and then she jumped off the couch, running after Jay.

She ran in to the backyard, looking around. She couldn't see him, "Jayson Hogart, I swear to god if you spray me I'll kill you."

He jumped out at her, scaring her. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. She laughed, "Ow my butt."

"You alright?" Jay asked trying not to laugh so hard.

"Yeah, can you help me?" She held her arm out.

"Sure." He grabbed her hand to help her up and she pulled him down. He landed on his stomach next to her.

She smirked, "That's for scaring me."

He shook his head, rolling on to his side, "You are annoying."

She propped herself up on her elbows, "Part of my charm." She joked.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." He smirked.

She hit his chest, "Shut up! There are things that are more important than having a boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

She sighed and pushed herself up off the ground. She brushed herself off, "Want help?"

"No, I got it." He got up, wiping the dirt off of his clothes.

She brushed some hair out of her face, starting to feel a little awkward. He could sense it and he smirked. He stepped closer to her and she backed up. Backed up so far that her back was against the house. She looked up at him, "Don't Jay."

He put a hand on the dingy siding, above her head. He licked his lips, "Don't what."

"Don't do what you do earlier...The other day was a fluke. It's not happening again."

He brushed the back of his other hand against her cheek, "You know you like me."

She shook her head, "No. I don't. And even if I did, you have a girlfriend and you're my brother's best friend."

"I can tell you're lying. You know you want to kiss me again." He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. She pulled back at first and then pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his hand slowly down her body, going over her breasts and down her stomach. He put his leg between hers and his hand sliding between her legs. He slowly started to rub her pussy through her jeans.

She moaned, moving her body against his hand. She quickly stopped and pushed his hand away. He obeyed and put his hand on her waist. Her tongue slipped in to his mouth, she moved it over his a little roughly and he followed.

He pushed her up against the house more, the kiss getting more intense. She lifted her leg up and wrapped it around him. He held on to her thigh, as she started moving her hips in to him. He groaned in to the kiss and then pulled away from the kiss, "I want you."

Then, she snapped out of it. She knew what he meant by there. She unwrapped her legs and pushed him away gently, "Jay, I can't." She said softly.

He sighed, frustrated, "Are you messing with me?"

"Me? I'm not the one in a relationship." She pushed passed him, heading back to the garage.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a fic that will be written by xocrazililkelox and me, skittlesxrayn. It is A/U. In this fic, Emma is adopted and is the younger sister of Towerz. Interesting, eh? Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review!

We love you all for the reviews! There may not be another chapter today. The next one might not be til either Sunday night or Monday afternoon. Sorry guys, I (Skittles) have a friend coming up. We'll try to get another one up today.

* * *

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Nine_

xocrazililkelox

Mean while Towerz was back in the garage oblivious to what was happing with Emma in the backyard. He started cleaning up the box that fell over. He picked up a piece of paper on the ground.

**Birth certificate Emma Christine Nelson**. Towerz blood boiled. How can his parents be so stupid? He asked himself. What if Emma found this instead of him all hell would break lose.

"Hey man," Jay called from the garage door and Towerz jumped.

"What the hell man!" Towerz snapped.

"Sorry, jumpy much?" Jay asked and walked over to him and looked at what he was reading.

"Emma cant find this," Towerz said in a low voice that only him and Jay can hear.

"She is going to ask questions sooner or later man," Jay warned him .

"I don't care, I don't want Emma to get hurt," he pulled out his lighter and flicked it open. And a huge flame appeared and he took the flame to the paper and watched it burn.

"Dude, I don't think that was a smart idea," Jay said as the paper turned black and was crisp and burnt. With all the evidence of Emma's past and family in ashes.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a fic that will be written by xocrazililkelox and me, skittlesxrayn. It is A/U. In this fic, Emma is adopted and is the younger sister of Towerz. Interesting, eh? Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review!

* * *

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Ten_

skittlesxrayn

Later on, Manny came over. Emma's best friend. They locked themselves in Emma's room, hoping that no one would bother them for once. Emma debated telling her what was happening with Jay, but she decided against it. Manny would just over react. And there was nothing really to react about. At least, that's what Emma wanted to believe.

The topic of conversation at the moment, was clothes. Manny started dressing a little...slutty a few years ago. Emma, however, was never one to dress like that. Even if she wanted to, her parents would never let her. Neither would her brother.

The conversation moved to Manny's parents.

"My dad was bugging me about a shirt my mom let me buy. He wouldn't shut up about it." Manny sighed.

Emma rolled her eyes and finshed painting her toe nails. "At least you have your parents," she muttered under her breath.

Manny's head popped up, "What?"

Emma shrugged, "You have your parents. You should be grateful."

"You have your parents, Em."

"No. I don't," she closed the nail polish bottle and tossed it aside. "I have strangers who are raising me."

Manny shook her head, "They're not strangers. They've raised you since you were born. They love you."

"I know that, Manny. You just don't get it and you wouldn't understand."

"Explain it to me then. I'm your best friend. I'm for you."

Emma sighed, "It just sucks. A lot. I mean, I suppose if they even looked remotely like me, it wouldn't be so hard. But, they're black. I'm white. I'm not racist, by any means. I just...I want to know why. Why my real parents didn't want me. What happened. I want to know."

Manny pulled her in to a hug, "Em, they are your real parents. Maybe not by blood, but in every way that matters. They raised you, clothed you, fed you, loved you."

"I know. And thinking about my biological parents makes me feel ungrateful. Like I don't care about my mom and dad."

"No it doesn't. I understand that you would want to know. I get it. And if you ever want to find them, I'm behind you. All the way."

Emma smiled and their embrace ended, "Thanks, Manny."


	11. Chapter 11

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Eleven_

xocrazililkelox

"Thanks for the rain check," Emma said to Peter that Friday night at the dot.

"No problem. And sorry about all that drama on the last time," Peter said as he took a sip of his coke.

"Drama keeps life interesting," Emma said, while trying to convince herself.

"Yeah," Peter agreed.

"You seem happy," Emma noticed.

"Yeah my older brother, Sean is coming back from college this weekend," Peter said with excitement in his voice .

"Oh, that sounds cool," Emma said, thinking that he was an only child.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool," he said with admiration in his tone.

"So, is there a party in the works?" Emma asked him.

"Didn't think of it, maybe if you helped?" Peter flirted .

"Sounds like fun. Defiantly," Emma smiled .

"It's a date."


	12. Chapter 12

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Twelve_

skittlesxrayn

The following week was spent making party plans. Where, who, when...All that. Since, Jay was friends with Sean, he said it was cool to have it at his place. Emma got through the week with no psychical contact with Jay, but with many evil looks from Alex. She had the party all set up by the time school ended on Friday.

She walked out of the school, looking around for her brother. He was no where in sight. Then she spotted Jay and walked over to him.

"Have you seen Towerz?"

"Yeah, he had to do some business. I'm giving you a ride."

Her heart stopped, in a car alone with Jay? She slowly nodded, "Alright."

Jay got in and she followed. He started up his car and peeled out of the Degrassi parking lot.

"I'm picking up Sean. So, I can't take you home yet. That cool?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Nervous about meeting your boyfriend's brother?"

She rolled her eyes, "He's not my boyfriend. And no."

His hand moved from it's resting spot of the 'E' brake, to her thigh in an instant, "Then why have you been avoiding me?"

She pushed his hand away, "You have a girlfriend. Try being faithful or find one of your sluts from the Ravine."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

The rest of the drive to the air port was silent. A very awkward silence. It broke when they got there.

"Wanna come in with me?"

Emma nodded and took her seat belt off, getting out. She followed him, a few inches behind him.

Then, Jay called out, "Yo, Sean!"

A medium height, built, very attractive teenaged boy walked over to them, "Jay, what's up, man?"

They shared a manly hug. Sean looked at Emma.

"What happened to Alex?" Sean asked, looking at Jay.

"She's working. This is Emma, Towerz's sister and your brothers pseudo girlfriend."

Emma rolled her eyes and shook Sean's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise," Sean smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Thirteen_

skittlesxrayn

**I don't know what came over me...but yeah, graphic chapter.**

The party was now in full swing. Jay's house was packed with people. The music was blaring, drinks were pouring and there was a light fog of smoke above everyone's heads. Emma was sitting on the couch, talking to Peter. Peter was little drunk, Emma had only had a beer.

If you took a picture of Emma from a few weeks ago and held it up to her now, you wouldn't see the same person. Emma from a few weeks ago was tan, beautiful and healthy hair and she was a good 120 pounds. This Emma, the one at the party, was paler, her hair wasn't as healthy looking and was close to only weighing 100 pounds.

Sean was leaning against a wall, talking to Jay and Towerz. Jay kept shooting glances at the couple sitting on the couch. Peter's arm draped over Emma's thin shoulders, her body turned towards him. She was laughing at something Peter had said. Then got up and excused herself to the bathroom.

Jay took advantage of this.

He waited a few minutes, before falling her down the hall. She stepped out of the bathroom and Jay was standing there. He pushed her in to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What the hell, Jay!"

"Are you actually having fun with that creep?" Jay asked leaning against the door.

Emma sighed and sat on the counter, "What are you jealous or something?"

"No."

"Liar."

Jay looked at her. Her short skirt riding high up her thighs. Her shirt that clinged to her and showed the small amount of cleavage she had.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

He leaned off the door and walked closer to her. He stood between her legs, his hands on her bare thighs, "Nothing yet."

"And you're not going to do anything at all. Your girlfriend is here. Or did you forget again?"

"Do you always worry so much? You just need to relax." His hands moved farther up, going under her skirt.

"Help me relax." She didn't flinch. She bit her lip and moved closer to the edge of the counter. Her hands rested on his chest, pulling him closer.

His hands moved to her inner thighs, then rubbed against the fabric from her panties. He leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back, sliding her hands to his shoulders, deepening the kiss. He pushed her panties to the side and trailed a finger over her, then slowly circled her clit. She moaned softly in the kiss, signaling that she was enjoying it. He slid a finger in to her gently, not sure if she was a virgin or not. She gripped his shoulders, moving her hips against his hand.

The kiss was broken as she pulled Jay's shirt off, throwing it on to the bathroom floor. She wrapped her legs around him as he kept pleasuring her with his hand.

Her hands fumbled with his belt. She didn't know what she was doing but she knew she wanted more. She wasn't a virgin. She lost it while at camp over the summer, but he wasn't exactly close to being like Jay. Jay knew what he was doing.

His pants fell to the floor as he reached over and opened the draw, grabbing condom. He kept his hand moving, opening the wrapper with one hand, "You wanna, right?" He asked seriously.

She looked down at him, he was fairly larger than her first. She nodded, "Yeah, but not too hard."

"You're not a virgin right?"

She shook her head, "No. Now, stop with the questions." She wiggled out of her panties and then pulled her shirt off, leaving her in bra and skirt.

Jay slid the condom out and held on to her thighs. She started stroking his shaft slowly, but guiding him in. Her hands went back to his shoulders, holding on tightly. He bit his lip and thrusted deep in to her. She arched her back and started moving with him. He pumped in to her a little fast but careful not to hurt her. He squeezed her thighs and lifted her off of the counter. Her legs tightened around his waist as she moaned loudly.

"Shh," he said quietly, "There's a party going on." He sat down on the closed toilet.

"I don't care," she mumbled. She rocked on her body on him, her nails dragging on his chest.

He winced and thrusted harder in her. He held on to her hips, holding her down as he get moving in deeper. She moaned his name loudly and he crashed his lips against hers. She kissed him back hard, moaning in to his mouth.

"Em, I'm close," He groaned.

She tightened around him, "Me, too."

There was a knock at the door, neither of them stopped.

"It's occupied!" Jay shouted.

Emma arched her back, his every thrust grazing her g-spot.

"I'm gonna cum." He said quickly, before he started throbbing inside of her.

"Fuck," she screamed as she was hit by an intense orgasm.

They both slowed down, his hands rubbing her thighs and both of their breathing heavy.

She fell against him, her hea don his shoulder. He moved his hands, rubbing her back. They both caught their breath and Emma got off him slowly. She leaned against the wall, her legs a little wobbly. Jay took the condom off and cleaned. She started cleaning up and finding her forgotten clothes. She smoothed her hair out and un-smudged her make up. Jay was behind her, looking at the scratches on his chest. She turned and looked at him.

"Sorry, I just...got carried away."

He pulled his shirt on, "Don't worry about it."

He kissed her quickly, "Wait a minute before you come out, ok?"

She nodded slowly, "Ok."

He walked to the door and unlocked it. He opened it and stepped back out in to the party, closing the door behind him.

Guilt rushed over her. Was she just used? She fought back tears that were threatening to fall. She made sure she looked exactly how she did before she left Peter on the couch. She slowly walked out of the bathroom, her head down. She bumped in to someone.

She looked up, it was her brother.

"Where have you been?" He asked, impatiently.

"That beer made me feel like I was going to be sick." She answered quickly, too quickly.

"I just saw Jay walk out of the bathroom."

She looked away from him, spotting Jay arguing with Alex.

Towerz followed her gaze, "She saw, too. Along with some scratches."

Emma had left some marks above the collar of his shirt. She saw Alex's hand raise and slap Jay across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking, Em?" He asked, furious.

"Shut up. Ok? I don't need a lecture from you. How many girls have you had in your room in the past week?" She pushed past him and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a drink.

Peter was standing near by, piecing everything together as he slowly made his way over to Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews kids!

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Fourteen_

xocrazililkelox

"Where have you been?" Peter asked Emma.

Emma looked over at him and bit her lip, "I was with my brother."

"Oh," Peter drifts not fully believing Emma.

"Yeah," Emma said and looked over to Jay still fighting with Alex.

An hour later the Alex and Jay fight was over and the party was still going on. Emma was with Sean and Peter. They we talking about drag racing.

"You should come with me to the drag race," Sean mention to Peter. Peter smiled.

"Seriously?" Peter asked him .

"Yeah sure just don't mention it to mom," Sean added.

"What street racing isn't that illegal, emphases on illegal," Emma said glaring at Sean.

Sean put an arm over Emma's frail shoulders, "It's just a little a fun, whatcha got against that?" Sean asked.

"Nothing," Emma told him not feeling quite comfortable having Sean so close.

Emma felt a little light headed and put a hand to her forehead.

"Em, you okay?" Peter asked.

"Huh, oh I'm fine. Just a little head ache I think I drank too much," Emma said, lying to him .


	15. Chapter 15

This is a fic that will be written by xocrazililkelox and me, skittlesxrayn. It is A/U. In this fic, Emma is adopted and is the younger sister of Towerz. Interesting, eh? Hope you all enjoy it. Read and review!

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Fifteen _

skittlesxrayn

Emma wandered away from the group. Still feeling light headed. She walked past people making out, smoking weed and then she walked by Alex. Alex grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall.

Emma's head hit the hall, "What the hell, Alex!"

"What were you doing with Jay?"

"Nothing." Again, she answered too quickly.

"You're a bad liar Green Peace. Were you fucking my boyfriend in the bathroom?"

Emma pushed her away, "Maybe, if you weren't such a bitch, he would be able to keep his hands off of me."

Alex punched her in the jaw, "I never pegged you for a slut."

Emma stumbled back and then lunged at her, slamming Alex against the wall and she slapped her hard across the face. They kept yelling at each other, all while taking punches at each other. A few minutes later, Jay and Towerz pushed through the crowd of people that had gathered around. Towerz pulled Emma back and Jay grabbed Alex.

Alex pushed away from him, slapping him, "Don't touch me, ever again."

Jay rubbed his cheek, where Alex's hand had hit him.

Alex stormed away from them, leaving the party.

Towerz let go of Emma and looked at Jay, "So, does someone wanna tell me what's going on now?"

Emma saw Peter and Sean walk over. Emma panicked, "Anthony, can we talk about this later. At home? Please?"

"Now, we're doing this here." He kept his eyes locked on Jay.

Jay shrugged, "Nothing happened."

Emma sighed in relief.

Jay noticed and smirked, letting the alcohol he had down in the last hour, take over, "Well, besides the fact that I fucked her brains out."

Emma's face dropped. She looked at Jay, then Peter and then her brother. "He's lying," Emma said weakly.

Jay lifted up his shirt, showing the scratches, "I don't think so. Alex isn't one to break skin. You must have really enjoyed youself."

"That's not much proof," Sean said.

Jay smirked, "Alright, then how about this," he pulled her panties from his pocket and then tossed them at her. "You left these behind. I grabbed them so they wouldn't get found by someone else. Guess it doesn't matter at this point."

Emma looked at the clothing by her feet, tears blurring her vision. She picked them up and then ran out of the house.

Towerz glared at Jay and got in his face, "That's my fucking sister!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't her first. Besides, she wanted it."

Towerz punched him in the face and Jay fell backwards, "Stay away from her Jay." He pushed through the crowd and went to find Emma.


	16. Chapter 16

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Sixteen_

xocrazililkelox

Towerz found Emma leaning against the side of Jay's house. She was crying so hard that she was hyperventilating.

"Em," Towerz went to touch her shoulder.

She turned around her face all red from crying, eyes bloodshot and tears falling down her face reaching her lips, tasting the salty tears.

"I - I thought - h-e wanted to b-e with me," Emma said between sobs. Her body was racking with tears.

"Emma you need to calm down."

"I thought he really wanted me," Emma told him.

"It's Jay Emma," Towerz said, anger dripping in his voice.

Sean cautiously walked to were the where.

"Is she okay?" Sean asked hearing her crying.

"She's going to be fine," Towerz answered hostilely in his voice and grabbed Emma's arm and walked her away from the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Seventeen_

skittlesxrayn

**Happy Halloween everyone! I don't know how many chapters will be posted today. I'm taking my daughter out and my stepsister is coming up, too. Hopefully, they'll be a at least two, maybe more if I stay awake longer. Thanks for the reviews. Y'all rock!**

A week had passed since the party. Jay was laying low. Sean was still in town. Peter barely spoke to Emma. Towerz kept a close eye on his sister and Alex, well Alex and Emma had become quick friends. How? From school. A few people had heard about what happened at the party. Almost everyone was pointing and whispering. Emma couldn't take it. And Alex was there to back her up. She didn't do much. All she did was walk with Emma down the hall after one class and they clicked. Maybe it was their common bond over the asshole.

Emma's eating had dwindled. Her complexion was tinged with a slight olive color. Her tight fitting clothes, now barely felt her skin. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and from too much sleep. Towerz noticed, he just figured it was from running so much. Trying to keep in shape for gymnastics, you know?

Emma sat alone in her living one Saturday morning. Her parents were out of town for the weekend. Her brother left to get some parts for his car. She sat on the couch, barely taking up a foot of it. Her legs folded underneath her, with a big fleece blanket, wrapped tightly under her. She stared blankly at the TV, flipping aimlessly through the channels.

There was a knock at her door. Too tired and weak to get up and answer, she replied ghost like to the door, "It's open."

In stepped Jay. His usual smug smirk wasn't plastered across his barely shaven face. In fact, his signature look hadn't been seen since the second before Towerz fist connected with his face.

She glanced over at the figure, sighing, "Oh, it's you."

He scratched his head, which for once wasn't adorn with a hat. "I'm sorry," he mumbled out and he was sure if the sentence was longer, he would have tripped over every vowel.

Her head shot up, in surprise. She's never heard him say sorry, let alone actually sound like he meant it, "For what?" She snapped.

"The party. Causing a scene. For being an ass."

"You said it in front of my brother. In front of Peter. You made it seem like I was some slut."

"I know and I shouldn't have. Em...Emma I was drunk. Ok? I'm sorry." He said, more sincerely and clearly.

She rolled her eyes and got up, tossing the blanket on to the couch, "I don't care, Jay." She pushed past him, walking to the kitchen. Her stomach was screaming at her. She tried to remember when she last ate. Ate something with actual substance. She couldn't remember. All she could remember was the calories of everything. 110 that day. 200 this day. 315. 100. 345. Her head spun around the numbers. Then they fell away from her. Or was she falling away from them? She couldn't even tell. Her mind raced and then stopped, as she fell to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Two chapters within like 20 minutes? I think that's hellah good!

* * *

**

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Eighteen_

skittlesxrayn

Emma awoke on her bed, curled in a ball. She tried to move, but noticed there was an arm around her. Her back was to the body that said arm belonged to. She slowly and carefully, rolled over. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized it was...

Jay.

She jumped up, instantly regretting every waking up in the first place. Jay groaned and opened his eyes, "You ok?"

"Am I ok? What kind of question is that? Why are you in my bed? Now, that's a good question."

He sat up, "You fainted. Remember? I carried you up to your room. You told me not to leave you. Nothing happened."

Then she remembered the numbers. The food. Calories. "Oh," was all she said.

"So, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I just..."

_Quick think of something! _She screamed at herself.

"I was tired and I haven't eaten since dinner last night."

Jay nodded, "You look like you haven't eaten anything since The Last Supper."

"Whatever," she laid back down, staring at her ceiling.

She felt Jay lay down next to her. His hand brushed against hers. Hers against his. Without glancing away from the spot on her ceiling, she laced her fingers with his. She rolled on to her side, pulling Jay on to his. His arm wrapped around her fragile body, their fingers still laced. Back to chest and she could feel his heart beat going through her.

He took in the scent of her hair as she closed her eyes, letting the rhythm of his heart resound through her body. And for once, she actually felt safe.

Safe with her brother's best friend. Her new friend's ex boyfriend. The one who was the partial cause for the rumors at school.

None of that matter. At least not at that moment. She would worry about that another day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Ninteen_

skittlesxrayn

Emma rolled over, waking up the next day. She expected to find Jay. She didn't. Just empty space. She frowned and sat up, looking around her room. She saw a piece of paper on mirror that wasn't there before. She got out of bed and walked over to it. She grabbed it and started reading it

_Emma,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you up when I left. I figured you needed the sleep._

_Your brother came home and knocked, but the door was locked._

_Don't worry, he didn't know I was here. I'm planning on climbing out the window so that _

_he doesn't see me. Give me a call later, if you want. No pressure._

_-Jay_

_p.s. Eat something today, please._

She rolled her eyes at the last part. What did he know? She crumbled up the letter and tossed it in the trash.

Emma walked out of her room, still in yesterday's clothes. She headed down to the kitchen, almost walking right in to Sean. She apologized quickly.

He smiled, "Don't worry about it."

She walked to the fridge, pulling it open. She looked in it, knowing she wasn't going to eat anything. She settled on a bottle of water and shut the door. She leaned against the counter as Towerz walked in.

"Late night?" He asked, stealing the sandwich that Sean had just finished making. Sean retaliated by punching him in the arm and grabbed it back.

Emma rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her water, "No. Actually, I woke up naked and just pulled on whatever I found first. Rough night with your best friend. You know how it is."

Sean choked on his sandwich, his eyes darting between the both of them.

Towerz's relaxed, stoned facial expression switched to anger, "What?!"

She laughed and started to walk out of the kitchen, "Relax. I was kidding, but I think your other friend has the hots for me, too."

Sean looked at Towerz and shook his head quickly, "I don't. Besides, she was dating my brother."

"Anthony, learn how to take sarcasm," Emma said to him, with her back still turned as she left the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Twenty_

xocrazililkelox

"Kill me now," Alex groaned as she leaned against the locker next to Emma's on Monday morning.

"What's up?" Emma asked her.

"Guess who my new coworker is?"

"Um, Jay?"

"No, some one more annoying then him, if that's possible."

"Um...my brother?" Emma guessed again.

"Ugh Emma work with me her," Alex answered, annoyed.

"Lex I hate guessing games."

"Ok, I'll give you a hint...Give me a P - A - G - I - E, what does that spell?" Alex mimicked the cheer.

"Paige?" Emma asked her and Alex banged her head against the locker.

"Ow," Alex moaned.

"She's not that bad."

"Have you meet the girl?"

"Excuse me tree hugger you're in my way," Paige said, with her usual superior tone .

Emma moved out her way.

"Why did you let her do that" Alex asked.

"I don't know. It didn't seem worth the fight, besides I have other things to worry about," Emma said nervously, playing with the locket on her neck.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

Just then Peter walked by with some cheerleader and sadly looked at Emma.

"Oh, the tall, scrawny blonde boy problem." Alex said.

"Yeah he hasn't talk to me since the party,"

"Come on, you can come to work with me today and save me from the torture," Alex suggested and grabbed Emma's arm leading her out of the school.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews, peeps! Love ya for it!!

* * *

**

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Twenty-one_

skittlesxrayn

Emma was leaning against the candy counter. While Alex bossed Paige around. Emma was sure that Alex was taking her job seriously just to piss Paige off. She was right, of course.

Alex tossed Emma some candy as Paige's boyfriend strolled up the counter.

Paige leaned over the counter and gave him a quick kiss, "Hey beebee." ((I don't remember exactly what she called him.))

"How's your first shift going, Honey bee?" He asked.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Paige, you're not on break yet."

"I'm off in like 5 minutes. What does it matter?" Paige asked, turning around and looking at Alex.

"It matters because that's 5 minutes that you can spend cleaning the cheese dispenser. The furby can go wait over there. Away from me and the paying costumers."

"My name is Spinner. Not furby."

Emma laughed, almost joking on her candy, "And Spinner is so much better?"

Spinner shot her an evil glare, "What would you know Green Peace?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Meeri is expecting me to give her a full report Paige. So, do your job or find a new one."

"Ugh, whatever. You need to lay off the power trip, hon." Paige replied, walking towards the cheese dispenser.

Alex pretended to strangle Paige behind her back.

Emma laughed, covering her mouth. She looked at the entrance and saw Sean walking in. Behind him, was Jay. They both walked over to the candy counter.

Sean smiled at Emma, "Hey, Emma."

She smiled back politely, "Hey Sean. Jay."

Jay nodded his head and looked at the candy.

Alex looked at Jay, "Hogart, I swear to go if you throw anything at the screen or if I catch you in the back getting the nasty on with some random chick, I'm going to chop it off. Got it?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "I'm here for two seconds and already you're going after me. Can you just leave me alone for once? I have money. I'm a paying customer." He tossed money on to the counter, "Large Mountain Dew and nachos. Please."

"Right away, sir." Alex said in a sarcastic tone and started getting his order.

Emma glanced over at Jay. He barely noticed anything. She cleared her throat and walked over to him, "Hey, how are you?"

He looked at her, "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good."

"Are we done now?"

Emma nodded slowly, "Uh, yeah... Sorry to bother you, I guess." She walked to the side of the counter and grabbed her bag, "Alex, I'm gonna go. Towerz is suppose to be out front to pick me up. Call me later."

Alex nodded, passing Jay his stuff, "Alright and tell your brother to pick me up at 10."

"Will do." She walked out of the movie's, heading outside and waiting for her brother.

She leaned against the building, her bag at her feet. She sighed and looked at her watch to see what time it was. She heard the door open and then close. She looked over to see Sean walking over to her.

"Hey," he said casually, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Uh, hi. Aren't you gonna miss your movie?"

"Doesn't start for 20 minutes."

"Oh. Well, you didn't have to come outside and wait with me. I'm a big girl."

He laughed, "I didn't come outside to wait with you. I wanted to know what was up with you and Jay."

She looked at him and then looked away, "Nothing. At all."

"What about the party?"

"What about it?"

"Didn't you guys--"

Emma cut him off, "And it didn't mean anything."

"You don't seem like the type to have meaningless sex."

"You talk a lot."

"Sorry. Just trying to get to know you." He said, looking at her.

"And why do you want to get to know me?"

He shrugged, "Didn't know I needed a reason."

Emma saw Jay standing inside by the doors, looking at them. She could see the jealously on his face. She grabbed Sean's arm and pulled him towards her. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her back.

A car horn going off, tore them apart. Emma grabbed her bag and dashed to the car. She got in quickly. She looked at Sean, standing in shock. Then, she saw Jay. Their eyes locked and then Towerz pulled out of the parking lot.


	22. Chapter 22

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Twenty-two _

xocrazililkelox

"I can believe you. First Jay and now Sean," Towerz went on and on about how wrong it was going out with his friends.

"I want to find my birth parents," Emma blurted out.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me I want to find my birth parents."

"Emma I don't want to talk about this right now just drop it," Towerz said as he pulled in front of their small house.

"Anthony" She said, her voice shakey, "I want to know. I need to know," She said turning to him.

"Emma, please we're your real family, you don't need those low lives that dumped you," Towerz said anger and hatrid in his voice.

"What?" Emma snapped looking at him.

"Emma MY parents raised, feed you, clothed you and what did your real parents do you for you? Emma, they left you."

"Don't talk me," Emma yelled at him and slammed the car door. She took off down the street.

"Emma! Wait!" Towerz called out to her, put she just looked back at him and kept running.

She ran for what felt likve hours. Until her thighs were burning and her mouth was hot and dry. She leaned over and put her hands on her knees she looked up to where she was the ravine. She could hear the music blaring and since it was getting pretty late, it meant the Ravine was in party mode. Emma sighed and walked down the path.


	23. Chapter 23

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Twenty-three_

skittlesxrayn

Emma stepped in to the clearing. Picnic tables, lawn chairs, coolers, fires. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She saw the orange Civic parked near a van. She looked around for Jay. Scanning the groups of people, trying to spot him. Finally she did.

The van door slid open and Jay stepped out. He put his hat back on and looked around. Behind him, a girl climbed out. She straightened out her skirt and Jay slipped a bracelet on her wrist. The girl smiled and walked away, heading over to a group of drunk guys. Jay lit a cigarette and then his eyes fell on Emma.

Emma stared back at him. Her blood boiled seeing him with another girl. Now she knew how he felt earlier when she kissed Sean. She broke their staring contest and grabbed a red plastic cup from some random guy. She put the cup to her lips. The intoxicating smell burning her nostrils. She closed her eyes and titled her head back. She opened her mouth and let the liquid slide right down her throat. She tossed the cup to the ground and shook her head a little. She was light headed for a moment and then started walking. Determined to enjoy the night.

Jay watched her. His eyes never left her after she looked away. He watched as she downed 3 more drinks. He walked over to her when he saw her move towards a sketchy guy. He draped his arm around her shoulders and led her away from the guy.

Emma pushed Jay away from him, "What was that about?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Emma. Why are you even here?"

She bit her lip and smirked playfully, "I came here to see you." She stepped closer to him, causing him to back up against the side of the van.

"Sure you're not here to see Sean?" He snapped.

She looked at him innocently, "That was nothing. And besides, I saw you come out of the van with another girl."

"So? You didn't see anything."

"I saw you put the bracelet on her. I know about them, you know. I'm not as naive as my brother seems to think." She pressed her body against his, "I bet that girl couldn't even do anything right."

Jay laughed a little, putting his hand on her waist, "It doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't matter. None of these girls matter."

She leaned her face closer to his, softly breathing against his lips, "And do I matter?" She asked softly.

He licked his lips, "What kind of game are you playing, Emma?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Don't mess with me. I don't like getting messed with."

She moved away from him and slid the van door open. She climbed in, getting on her knees. She looked at him, "Are you coming in or what?"

He hesitated and then got in behind her, slamming the door shut behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Twenty-four_

skittlesxrayn

Emma pushed Jay down on to all the pillows and blankets. His hat fell off as he landed. She got on top of him, straddling him. His hands rubbed her thighs and she pulled her jacket off and then pulled off her shirt. She sat on him in just her bra and jean skirt. She leaned down and kissed him roughly, letting the alcohol she had consumed take her over completely.

Jay kissed her back, closing his eyes. He moved his hands farther up her thighs and started to move her back and forth on top of him. She let out a pleasurable moan at the feel of the friction and feeling Jay grow harder. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, breaking the kiss for a minute. She started undoing his belt quickly as he flipped them over. He spread her legs, pushing her skirt up farther. She got his jeans undone and he wiggled out of them. She slid off her skirt, along with her panties, laying under him in just her bra.

He bit his lip, as his eyes trailed up and down her body. She leaned up and kissed him softly, pulling down his boxers. He positioned himself between her legs, teasing the head of his hard shaft against her. She moaned and started moving, trying to get him in. She looked up at him, as he slammed in to her.

((And well...they had wild and crazy sex.))

Jay collapsed on top of Emma, both out of breath. He kissed her softly and she rubbed his cheek kissing him back.

"Damn." Jay mumbled, rolling off of her.

Emma bit her lip and looked over at him, "Much better than that girl?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I already knew that."

She rolled on to her side, tracing her finger tips down his chest to his abs, "Drive me home?"

"Can I spend the night?" He asked with a smirk and pulled her closer, kissing her neck.

"Hmm..I'm sure my parents and brother would love that." He started sucking on her neck, she let out a soft moan, "Ok, you can spend the night."


	25. Chapter 25

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Twenty-five_

xocrazililkelox

Emma woke up and rolled on her side. She saw Jay and smiled. He opened his eyes, stretching a little.

"I was afraid you were gonna leave again," Emma said softly.

He kissed her forehead "Nah, to comfy."

Emma laughed "And I thought it was because you loved me," Emma said, joking.

Jay didn't seem to get it "Emma, you know this is just friends-"

Emma cut him off, "with benefits, I know."

"No strings attached."

"Hey, that's supposed to be my line," Emma said jokingly.

"Emma, all joking aside."

"I know. I fuck you and you fuck me and we're on our way."

Jay sighed and nodded, "Nice way of putting it."

"I thought so." Emma said sarcastically.

"I think Alex is starting to rub off of you," he said.

"Thanks, I think so too." Emma said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door.

"Emma can we please talk about yesterday?" Towerz asked from the other side of the door.

"Shit, Jay you gotta go," She whispered.

Jay got up and quickly got dressed, "I'll call you later," he said and hopped out her window.


	26. Chapter 26

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Twenty-six_

skittlesxrayn

Emma got out of bed and pulled her bathrobe on. She walked to her door and opened it. She stuck her head out, "What do you want?"

"I wanna talk," he said, pushing the door open and walking in to her room.

She let out an aggravated sigh, "Sure, just come on in."

He looked around her room, seeing the clothes she had on yesterday thrown about. Her bra hanging off the desk lamp. He walked in to the room more and stepped on something. He looked down. Condom wrapper. He turned and looked at her, "At least your protecting yourself."

She looked down and then back at him, "Uh, yeah."

"Who was it this time? Sean?"

"It's not your business."

"Yes, it is. You're my sister and you're sleeping around with my friends."

"It's not plural, Anthony. It's only one of your friends. And my sex life or his, isn't your business. So, butt out." She snapped at him.

"You're impossible," He sighed. "About yesterday, if you want to find them, then I'll help. Just, please don't tell Mom and Dad."

She threw her arms around him, hugging him, "Thank you so much!"

He hugged back, feeling her bones as he hugged her, "Wanna go to the Dot with me?"

She pulled back, tugging some stray hair behind her ear, "Uh, no thanks. Diet."

"Since when?"

"Since a few weeks ago or something."

"Oh, I guess I haven't noticed."

"Not many people have," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now, go. I need to shower."

He walked to the door, "Be careful with Jay, Em. Please?"

She sighed and nodded, "There's nothing to worry about."

He left the room and she locked the door behind him.

She slid her robe off and walked to the mirror. She looked at herself. She pinched some skin on her stomach, frowning. She turned to the side. All she saw was fat. She didn't see the way her bones showed when she moved an inch. Or her thinning face. She saw pounds that she was dying to lose.

Jay sat by the window. He was going to sneak back in after Towerz left the room. Then he saw Emma, looking at herself in the mirror. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing the dramatic weight loss while laying next to her in bed. How couldn't he have noticed? What mattered, was he noticed now.

He jumped off the small roof outside of her bedroom window and headed to his car. He was going to help her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Twenty-seven_

skittlesxrayn

The week went by fast for Emma. Secret rendevous with Jay, looking for ways to find her parents. Arguing with her brother over Jay. She welcomed Saturday. She rolled over in her bed, face to face with Jay. She smiled, getting very use to waking up next to him. She brushed some hair out of his face and he opened his eyes.

"Morning," he said with a yawn.

"More like afternoon," she giggled.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, "Should I be prepared to jump out the window?" he joked.

She laughed, "No, it's ok."

"Good," he rolled on to his back and pulled her on top of him.

She smirked, feeling his morning wood. She leaned down and started kissing his neck, moving down to his chest.

He rubbed her sides, feeling each one of her ribs, "Em, have you been eating?" he asked quietly.

Her head snapped up and she looked at him, "Yeah, we had pizza last night, remember?"

"And then you disappeared to the bathroom for 10 minutes."

"It's habit. I use to have braces. I brush my teeth after I eat."

"And that takes 10 minutes?"

"Why do you care? No strings remember? Which, means sex, no emotion. Caring is an emotion."

"Well, that's bull shit, alright? I'm worried about you."

"Way to kill the mood," she sighed and got off of him.

He looked at her, "Do you think you look good? You're all bone, Emma."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," she smirked, moving her hand down his chest.

He sat up and she dropped her hand to the side, "You don't really give me a chance to complain."

She rolled her eyes and got in his lap, straddling him, "Jay, I'm fine." She positioned herself on him and guided him in to her slowly, "Can we just finish what we were about to start?"

He closed his eyes, letting out a groan, "That's not fair," he mumbled.

She bit her lip once he was all the way in. She rocked on him slowly, "You know you love it."

He held on to her waist and stopped her, "Right now, I don't." He lifted her up and put her down on the bed.

She sighed, "Whatever."

He got up and started picking up his clothes, "Sometimes, you can be a real bitch."

"If I'm such a bitch, then why are you here every night and almost always here when I wake up?"

"I wonder why." He pulled his jeans on, "Maybe it's because I like you?"

She looked at him and got off the bed, pulling on a baggy t-shirt, "That's your problem then."

He sighed and slipped his sneakers on, "I guess so." He sighed and looked at her, "Eat something and keep it down, or I'm telling Towerz."

"Oh, I'm so scared." She rolled her eyes, "Just leave."

He grabbed his wallet off the dresser and walked to the door, "When you come to your senses, give me a call."

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Uh, you can't go out the door."

"I don't care." He opened the door and stepped in to the hall, "Maybe now, you won't be able to avoid your parents and they'll notice something is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" She screamed.

He walked back in to the room and cupped her face in his hands, "Emma, you have fucking problem. You need to stop. You need help. Please, just let me help you or let someone help you."

She sighed, tears building up in her eyes, "I'll stop, ok?" She said softly.

Her mind raced. She didn't want to lose whatever it was she had with Jay, but she didn't want to stop.


	28. Chapter 28

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Twenty-eight_

xocrazililkelox

Emma was running down the street her throat was burning and so were her thighs. She didn't care, all she cared about were the calories she was burning. She broke her promise to Jay. She hasn't let a morsel of food touch her lips. Only water. Her "parents" didn't seem to notice and they never had dinner together. It wasn't hard to hid it from them.

Emma stopped and put her hands on her Knees. 'Come on, Emma, 5 more miles and you can stop.' Emma thought to herself.

She went back to running until she heard a car pull up beside her. A wave of dizziness hit her and she put her hand on her head as her knees gave out. She hit the ground as the driver got out.

"Emma!" Towerz yelled and bent down next to her.

"I - I cant breath," Her breathing starting to become shallow.

"It's ok, Emma relax," Towerz said rubbing her back.

Jay sighed and got out of the car, "Should I call the hospital?"

"No! I just over did it on the running. I'm fine," she promised them.

"She's lying," Jay said to Towerz.

Emma looked at him in the eyes and pleaded with him silently, not to tell.

Jay shook her off, "She hasn't been eating and when she does she pukes," Jay confessed to him.

"I hate you!" Emma screamed, balling her hands in to fist and punching Jay in the chest.

Jay didn't feel anything and grabbed her hands, "You need help Emma."

"Yeah, well maybe my brother should know about us," Emma threaten him quietly so Towerz wouldn't hear.


	29. Chapter 29

**Panic Prone**

_Twenty-nine_

skittlesxrayn

"He already knows," Jay snapped back.

"No, he doesn't. He thinks we're together. He doesn't know about this friends with benefit deal. And if he did, I don't think he would be too fond of knowing his friend was taking advantage of his sister!"

Jay stared at her, "I don't care. You're sick. You need help."

"I don't need help! I'm fine!"

"That's total bullshit, Emma and you know it."

Towerz got between the two of them, he looked at Emma, "What's going on with you?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Nothing! Can't people just leave me alone?"

"No we can't! I...We care about you and we see what you're doing. You look like a skeleton," Jay said, looking at her with concern.

"Is that what you really think, Jay?" She smirked, pushing past her brother and putting her hands on Jay's chest, "Is that what you think when you're on top of me, fucking my brains out? Hmm? Is it? Because, I never heard you complain then."

He pushed her hands away, "When the hell did you get so cold?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away from the two of them.

A few hours later, Emma went home. She had been walking around aimlessly. She walked in to her house and straight in to an intervention. She looked around the living room. Manny, Jay, Towerz, her parents, even Pater and Sean were there.

Emma sighed, "What's this all about?"

Her mother stood up, "Anthony came to us, telling us that he's worried about you. That you haven't been eating."

"You don't think it's sad that you or Dad never noticed?" She hissed.

"Emma, we work." Her father said, standing next to her mother.

Emma rolled her eyes, "And you go away on the weekends."

Towerz stood up, "That shit doesn't matter right now, Em. What matters is that you're sick and you need help."

Emma looked behind him, straight at Peter, "Why are you here?"

"I care about you and I noticed that you really haven't been yourself," Peter answered quickly.

"Bullshit." Her eyes moved to Sean. She smirked, "What about you? Hoping to get more action than just a kiss?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jay's face turn red. Sean shook his head, "I'm here for support."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Look, I appreciate that all of you care, but I'm fine. It's not like I'm out getting pregnant or anything."

Manny lowered her head and Jay stood up, "Since when are you such a bitch!"

Her parents started to tell Jay to leave, but Towerz said it was ok.

Emma looked at him, raising her eyebrow, "What?"

He walked over to her, "You heard me."

"How is any of this your business anyway, Jay?" She snapped, backing away from him.

He stepped closer to her, "I've known you, your whole god damned life, Emma. This is my business. And you lied to me. You said you would stop."

"There's nothing to stop. I'm fine. Can't anyone understand that!"

"People who are fine, don't faint. People who are fine actually eat something and keep it down!" He screamed at her.

Manny, Sean, Peter, Towerz and her parents, stood by and watched. Their eyes, darting back in forth between the two of them.

"You don't know what you're talking about," She said quietly.

"I don't?" He grabbed her arm and walked her in to the kitchen.

She leaned against the counter, "I like to stay healthy, ok?"

He looked at her, "Says the girl who use to scarf down half a large veggie pizza."

She looked away from him, everyone was standing in the doorway, "Is there a point to any of this?"

"Yeah, for once there is," he opened the fridge and grabbed piece of last night's pizza. He walked over to her, "Eat it."

She looked at him and then down at the pizza. She shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch."

"You're lying, Emma," Manny said from the doorway. "I was with you at lunch."

Emma shot her a death glare.

"Emma, please. Eat it." Jay begged.

Her lip quivered as her eyes filled up with tears, "Jay, I can't. Don't make me," she said quietly.

"Then, get help. Let them take you to the hospital."

She shook her head, letting the tears fall, "I just wanted to lose a few pounds."

Jay put the pizza down and wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok, Emma," he said soothingly.

She fell to the floor and he kept his arms around her, sitting on the floor with her. She cried harder as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews guys! We love you for it! Sorry about the lack of updates. I (skittles) actually got a life. A weekend life, but all the same. And I'm the one who posts the chapters. I'm going to try my best to write 31 today. If not, then tomorrow!

* * *

**

Panic Prone

_Chapter Thirty_

xocrazililkelox

Jay looked at Emma. It has been a couple of months since the intervention. Emma's parents put her into a out patient program that deals with eating disorders. Emma and Jay decided to just be friends. They both agreed that when Emma felt better they would become an official couple. Now, they sat at the Dot. Jay was eating his food and Emma was looking down at hers, disgusted.

"Jay I cant do this," Emma said looking up at him.

"It's ok Em, we can go back to your house and eat it there," Jay told her.

Emma nodded her head "Yeah that sounds better."

Jay paid the bill and they got into the car and drove to Emma's house.

"Im sorry " Emma said looking down.

"Nobody said it was going to be easy," Jay sighed, walking into the house .

"Yeah," Emma drifts.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure " Emma said and went to Towerz DVD collection and popped in Too Fast Too Furious.

An hour into the movie and Jay was asleep. Emma looked at him to make sure he was asleep.

"Sorry Jay," Emma whispered.

Emma ran upstairs to room. She opened her closet and took out her candy stash. She nibbled on a snickers bar and then starting shoving them into her mouth. After she scarfed the food down her throat, she walked into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the sink.

Emma leaned down on her knees by the bowl and put her finger to her mout, but hesitated.

'What about Jay Emma? why do you have to be so selfish?' Her mind screamed at her .

'What about the fattening candy that you forced down your throat? You pig!'

Emma shook her head and tears streamed down her face.

'Is this really worth it?' Emma asked her self.

She sighed and put her finger down her throat until it reached the soft spot in the back of her throat. Emma tears turned into sobs as she puked.


	31. Chapter 31

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Thirty-one_

skittlesxrayn

Jay woke up on the couch, the movie was over and Emma was no where in sight. He got up quickly and made his way up to Emma's room.

"Emma?" He called out, as he got to her room. He opened the door, but she wasn't in there. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Emma, are you in there?"

He knocked a few more times, but there was still no answer. He could hear water running. Jay pounded on the door, "Emma! Em, please if you're in there, just open the door."

He couldn't take it anymore. He held on to the door knob and pushed his shoulder against the door, trying to break it open. After a few hits, the door slowly swung open.

Emma peeked her head out of the shower, "Jay! What are you doing?"

Jay sighed, "Didn't you hear me knocking?"

"No, I had the shower radio on."

"You scared me."

She pulled open the shower curtain open a little, "Can I make it up to you?" She bit her lip.

Jay smirked a little, "Well, I would say yeah, but I think I broke the door."

She got out of the shower and walked over. She closed the door and locked it with the hook lock, "The door tends to get broken during parties. You should know that."

"Slipped my mind," he bit his lip, looking at her wet body.

She smiled and started taking his clothes off.

A few hours after their shower, they were on their way to the garage. It was owned by Spinner's brother. Emma was sure the only reason Jay and Towerz put up with Spinner was because of that fact. Jay pulled up and parked. Emma got out and spotted Alex. She walked away from the car and over to her.

"Hey, Lex," Emma said with a big smile.

Alex laughed , "Someone's happy today."

"Just a little bit," Emma looked over at Jay, talking to her brother.

"And I can see why," Alex said, nudging Emma's shoulder.

"Shut up," Emma said while blushing.

An older guy walked by them and Emma raised an eyebrow, "And who is that?"

Alex rolled her eyes, laughing, "Tracker. Spinner's brother."

"How are they related? Spinner is a doofus and Tracker," Emma bit her lip, checking him out, "is like Brad Pitt material."

"Should I tell Jay you said that?" Alex joked.

Emma laughed, "I can look. Besides, Jay and me are still just friends."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"We are."

"Friends who happen to be falling madly in love with each other."

"He's not falling in love with me...Is he?" Emma looked at Alex.

"If you're just friends it shouldn't matter," Alex smirked.

Emma hit her arm, "I hate you." She laughed.

Meanwhile...

Jay, Towerz, Spinner and now, Tracker were all surrounding Towerz's car. Checking it out and trying to decide what to add to it to give it more speed. After a few minutes, they all opened up a beer and leaned against the car.

"So, Hogart, who's the chick you brought?" Tracker asked, looking at the other side of garage in Alex and Emma's direction.

"That's not a chick. That's my sister." Towerz said loudly.

Jay laughed, "Does that answer your question?" He asked Tracker.

"Not exactly. Why would you bring her if she's his sister?"

Jay shrugged.

Spinner smirked, "'Cause he's banging her."

Towerz slapped Spinner in the back of the head.

"Ow. Dude, what the hell?" Spinner asked, rubbing his head.

"She looks familiar," Tracker said, still looking at Emma, "Where does she hang out?"

"Nowhere we do. She's only 16." Towerz answered.

"Does she know her biological parents?" Tracker asked, semi quietly.

Jay looked at Towerz, who's face was twisted in annoyance, "No. She doesn't." Jay answered quickly.

"Why does it matter, bro?" Spinner asked, finishing his beer.

"Think about it shithead," Track said, hitting him in the same spot that Towerz hit him.

Towerz pushed himself off the car, "What's there to think about?"

Tracker looked at him and shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

"You better keep your mouth shut. She's going through enough shit right now and she doesn't need any long lost family to add to it. If you know anything, keep it to yourself." Towerz said with anger in his voice. He turned to Jay, "Take her home. I don't want her here."

Jay nodded and didn't want to argue. He walked away from them and went over to Emma. He whispered something in her ear and they got in his car. As they left, all eyes were on Emma.


	32. Chapter 32

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Thirty-two_

xocrazililkelox

Emma shifted uncomfortably in Jay's car. Jay looked over at her. "Eyes on the road," Emma said to him.

Jay pulled into Emma's driveway a few minutes later.

"You ok? you seem funny," Jay asked.

"I'm fine its that Tracker guy he was creeping me out," Emma told him honestly.

"Well, we wont go back there anymore," Jay said and she nodded her head.

"But I felt like I met him before or something. Weird, right?"

Jay shrugged.

"Thanks you a lot of help," Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe, you've seen him at the dot or something. I mena, he is Spinner's brother."

"Maybe..." Emma started and then shook her head.

"Maybe what?"

"Forget it, its stupid."

"Alright." Jay wanting to change the subject.

"Want to go the movies?" Emma asked and Jay smiled .

"Yeah sure," Jay and peeled out of Emma's driveway and drove towards the movies.

* * *

Sorry it's short guys and sorry for the lack of posts.


	33. Chapter 33

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Thirty-three_

skittlesxrayn

Tracker walked in to his office after Towerz and Alex left. Spinner followed him in. Scratching his head.

"What was that about?" Spinner asked, looking at his brother.

"Are you serious that forgetful? Or just stupid?" Tracker asked, flipping through the draws of his desk.

"What did I do now? Can you just tell me instead of beating around the bush?"

Tracker sighed, sitting down in the chair behind the desk, "Look, you were a baby when some shit went down. I was about 8, I think."

"What shit?"

"Mom, was pregnant, after you."

"And?" Spinner asked, still clueless.

"She knew she wouldn't be able to handle another kid. We could barely get by. Dad was always out, drinking. She was trying to hold down a few jobs. Mom carried the baby to term. Dad had no idea. She went away for a few days. When she came back, she was thinner and depressed."

"What happened?"

"She gave the baby up for adoption. I found out it was a girl. We have a sister."

Spinner nodded, "But, what does that have to do with Emma?"

"Emma's a year below you in school right?"

"Yeah, she is." Spinner thought for a second and then jumped up, "No freaking way, man."

Tracker rolled his eyes, "It's possible. She's adopted. Fits the age. Blonde hair. She looks like Mom, Spin."

Spinner fell back in to his seat, "Holy shit."


	34. Chapter 34

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Thirty-four_

skittlesxrayn

Friday night rolled around and Towerz decided to have a party. Their parents were out of town and Emma agreed to it, with some persuasion from Jay. Everyone was there. Spinner was there, as was Tracker. The party was in full swing. People everywhere, along with alcohol. Smoke hung above everyone's heads. Emma was in the kitchen, talking to Alex when a drunken Spinner approached her.

"Emma. Can I talk to you?" He asked, slurring a little.

Emma looked at Alex and Alex shrugged, "Uh, yeah sure," Emma replied, hesitant.

Emma led Spinner up to her room, the only quiet place in the house.

Spinner looked around the room, while Emma watched him.

"You wanted to talk?"

Spinner nodded and faced her, "You're adopted."

Emma pretended to be shocked, "What! I am! I didn't know that."

Spinner rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm adopted. Way to state the obvious."

"My mom was pregnant after she had me," he mumbled out.

Emma looked at him and nodded, "Ok?"

"She didn't keep the baby."

Emma kept staring at him, "What are you trying to say, Spinner?"

He leaned against the wall, staring back at her, "Tracker seems to think you're our sister."

She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest, "Yeah, right."

"Is that hard to believe?"

"Yeah, it is. I mean for one thing, I don't look like either of you. I don't even know if I was born in Toronto."

"So? Just because you don't know doesn't mean you weren't born here."

"Get out, Spinner."

He pushed himself off the wall, walking towards her, "You look like her."

"Like who?" She asked, backing up.

"Like my mom. Except her hair was a little darker."

"Was?"

"She died."

Emma's heart sank. The first step towards finding her real parents and she finds out her possible birth mother is dead, "When?"

"Few years ago."

"I'm sorry. What about your dad?"

He shrugged, the alcohol wearing off a little, "He left after she died."

"Oh."

There was a knock at the door and Emma walked over to it, opening it. It was Towerz.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stepping in.

"Nothing," she said simply, looking over at Spinner.

"What's he doing in here?"

Emma shrugged.

Spinner looked at Emma and then at Towerz, "I need tutoring, but I didn't wanna ask in front of everyone."

"Like you even care," Towerz said, thinking something was going on.

"Anthony, relax. Nothing is going on," Emma said, putting her hand on Towerz's shoulder.

Towerz shrugged off her hand and moved towards Spinner, "Why are you in my sister's room?"

Spinner stood his ground, "She's not just your sister."

Towerz looked at Spinner and then at Emma, "What's he talking about?"

Tracker walked in to the room, standing next to Emma, "Does the last name Nelson mean anything to you, Towerz?"

Towerz looked at Tracker, remembering the birth certificate he burned, "Maybe."

"That was our mother's maiden name. The name she gave her daughter. Our sister." Tracker said softly.

"So what?" Towerz asked.

"So, I think you have something to tell Emma." Tracker said calmy.

Jay walked in to the room, standing on the other side of Emma, "I told him Towerz."

Emma looked at Jay, "Told him what? What's going on?"

"When we were cleaning the garage. Towerz found your birth certificate." Jay replied, getting a death glare from Towerz.

Emma looked at Towerz, "And you didn't tell me? Or show me? I even told you I wanted to find my birth parents! Where is it?"

Towerz sighed, "It's gone, Em. I burned it."

Emma's face dropped, "What! How could you do that?" She ran out of the room, in tears.

Jay looked at Towerz, "You fucked up man."

Towerz pushed passed Tracker and Jay, "No, you fucked up. You shouldn't have told anyone."

Towerz folloed Emma out of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

**Panic Prone**

_Chapter Thirty-five_

xocrazililkelox

Emma ran out of the house and into the garage and heard some noise. She looked over at the old couch and saw two people making out on it.

"Get out!" Emma yelled at them.

The boy and girl got up and the boy looked at her, "Emma are you alright?"

"Peter," Emma drifted.

"Ugh come on Peter," The girl pulled on his arm.

"Leave," Peter said to the girl and she huffed and stormed out of the garage.

Peter walked over to Emma. He cupped her face and wiped the tears away.

"Stone, out," Towerz sneered at the blonde boy. Emma and Peter broke apart.

Peter went to walk away but Emma grabbed his arm, "No he stays. Why don't you leave?" She said glaring at him.

"Emma we need to talk " Towerz tried reasoning with her.

"No, I need to get out of here, I'll stay at Manny's," Emma told him, letting go of Peters arm and going towards the garage door.

Towerz grabbed her.

"Let go of me," Emma said pushing Towerz off her and slapped him across the face.

Towerz blood boiled and he pushed her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Panic Prone**

_Thirty-six_

skittlesxrayn

Emma stumbled backwards, falling to the floor She looked up her brother, horror struck and tears falling down her face.

Towerz looked down at her, his face softened, realizing what he did. He moved towards her and she jumped up.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Emma screamed at him.

Peter stood to the side, not sure what to do. Then Jay walked in. He looked at Peter, then to Towerz and then to Emma.

"What's going on in here?" Jay asked, looking at Emma.

"He pushed me!" Emma screamed, pointing at Towerz.

Jay looked at Towerz, "Why the hell did you do that!"

"She slapped me!" Towerz replied.

"Why did you slap him?" Jay asked Emma.

She rolled her eyes, "I wonder Jay. I know you're not that bright, but come on. Even you could figure that out," she snapped at him, walking towards the door.

"Emma, wait," Jay said quickly, grabbing her arm gently.

She pulled her arm away, turning around to face him, "No. I don't want to talk. I don't want to see him ever again. He could have hurt the baby."

Jay's face dropped. Towerz looked at Peter, who shook his head and shrugged. Emma quickly put a hand over her mouth, "Fuck," she mumbled against her hand.

Jay's eyes widened, "Baby?"

Emma slowly nodded, moving her hand, "I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"Pregnant," Jay repeated, staring wide eyed at her.

Towerz hit Jay in the head, "You asshole! You got her pregnant!"

Tracker and Spinner walked in to the garage, "Who's pregnant?" they asked in chorus.

Peter pointed to Emma.

Tracker spit out the sip of beer he had just took, "What!"

Emma bit her lip, her eyes locked on Jay's, "Can you say something, please?"

Jay broke the gaze and shook his head, "I gotta go." He walked passed Emma, opening the door.

Emma turned to watch him leave. When she turned back around, all eyes were on her. She shot a glare at all of them, "What are you all staring at! Leave! Just leave me alone!" She ran out of the garage to her bedroom.


	37. Chapter 37

**Panic Prone**

_Thirty-Seven_

skittlesxrayn

A few hours after the party and fight had ended, Emma was laying on her stomach on her bed. She stopped crying about an ago and was now staring blankly at her door. She had been crying for close to two hours. She gave up, realizing crying wasn't going to solve anything.

Emma rolled over on to her back, now staring at the ceiling. She put a hand on her stomach, wondering how she could let such huge news slip in front of everyone, without even talking to Jay about it first. Her heart twisted. He had just walked out on her. He didn't say, "We need to talk," or "Are you sure?" He just left and that hurt her. More than she would admit at the moment.

She sighed, moving her hand in circles over her stomach. There was a light tap on the window and a few seconds later there was a thud, then muffled shuffling footsteps walking towards the bed. Emma kept her eyes on the ceiling. She felt the shift of weight on the bed when the person sat down on the edge of it.

"Em..." The person said softly.

It was Jay.

Emma's eyes shifted and they landed on the back of Jay's head, "What are you doing here?" She asked, bitterness teasing the tip of her words.

He laid down next to her, "I came to talk."

Her eyes went back to the ceiling. Her hand still moving in calming circles over her stomach.

Jay's eyes followed her hand. He slowly put his hand over hers, stopping the circles, "Did you take a test?" He asked softly.

The sudden contact sent chills through Emma. She sighed, "Yes. About 5 of them."

"And they were all positive?" He asked, but it was more of a statement.

She nodded, lacing her fingers with his and kept their hands on her stomach.

"When did you find out?"

"I took the tests today. I had a feeling for about a week."

"You could have told me."

"Why did you run out?" Emma asked, turning her head slightly to study his features in the darkened room.

"I didn't know what else to do. Everyone was there. I thought your brothers were going to kill me."

"Brother. I don't know if Tracker and Spinner are my brothers yet."

Jay rubbed his thumb over hers. They both stayed silent for a few minutes, "What are we going to do?"

Her gaze shifted back to the ceiling, "I have no idea."

He gave her hand a tight, reassuring squeeze, "I'll be there for you. Whatever you decide."


	38. Chapter 38

**Panic Prone**

**Author's note:** Hey, guys. Sorry that it's taken forever for an update. The other writer, xocrazililkelox, decided she wanted to start another story and didn't want to continue this with me. It's all good, no grudges. It was her idea for this story though. Anyway, I apologize again for not updating in a while. For a while, I was always busy on the weekends, hanging out with friends and my boyfriend. Then, my boyfriend broke up with me last week and I found out he cheated on me with a few girls. So, I've been dealing with that. Also, I've been over my sister's new apartment on and off for the past week. And in a week I'll be moving upstairs once my brother moves out. And I have to set up my room and my daughters room, so I'll be busy doing that. I just wanted to at least get a chapter in. Also, I'm going to apologize now if anyone doesn't like what happens in this chapter. This is based a month after Emma told everyone she was pregnant.

* * *

_Thirty-eight_

skittlesxrayn

Emma and Jay sat in the health clinic together. Jay was flipping through a car magazine, his hand resting on Emma's leg. Emma's eyes were darting all over the place. She looked at all the other young woman, some younger than her, sitting with their hands crossed, waiting for their turn.

She wondered who was here for the same thing she was. Who was here for something else, something a little less harmful than what she was there for. She sighed and looked at a girl sitting across from her. She was young. Maybe 15. Her big pregnant belly seemed very out of place on her body. She smiled at Emma and Emma politely smiled back.

A few more minutes passed, they felt like hours. She rethought her reasoning for doing this. She was young. Jay was young. She wasn't ready, neither was Jay. She wanted to graduate, go to University. Jay was barely making the grades to graduate and a baby would mean he would have to work more, ruining his chances to graduate. Money was a problem, too. Not the biggest factor however. She looked at Jay's hand on her thigh and she put hers over his, squeezing it softly. He looked away from the magazine, catching her gace, "You ok?" he whispered softly.

She nodded slightly, "I'm fine," she whispered.

She wondered why everyone was whispering. Through out the whole waiting room, all you could hear was the soft buzz of the clinic's computers. Silent sobbing could be heard if you listened carefully. Emma felt like she was in a funeral home. She let out a small laugh, that even she could barely hear. _Might as well be a funeral home. _She thought to herself.

Emma looked back at Jay, who had discarded the magazine and was now glancing around the room. He wasn't the only boyfriend there escorting his girlfriend to get rid of the thing that was now growing inside of the girlfriend's uterus. The thing that was the result of not being able to wait 20 seconds and slide a rubber on before doing the deed. Jay shook his head slightly, anger at himself that for all of this. He knew Emma deserved better than this. Better than him, but he loved her and she loved him. Even though, neither have actually said it. Both afraid the other would think they were only saying it because of the circumstances.

A nurse came out, wearing an unusually bright nurses uniform, "Ms. Hogart?"

Emma let out a laugh. She didn't want to give her last name and hearing someone referring to her as Hogart, was the most amusing she heard all day.

Emma looked at Jay, biting her lip, "See you in a bit." She stood up to walk over to the nurse.

Jay stood up with her and kissed her cheek, "I'll be right here, ok?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "Ok."

30 minutes later...

Emma sat on the table/bed in a hospital gown. Her legs were propped up and she looked down at her toes, chipped nail polish. _I'll have to call Manny to do mani/pedis, _she thought to herself. She tried thinking about anything but what was about to happen.

The doctor came in and explained the procedure. Emma didn't hear a thing. She nodded at certain times, trying to pass it off like she was listening.

A few minutes later, she swallowed a pain killer and laid back, closing her eyes.

A nurse came over and held her hand. Emma was immediately filled with comfort. She squeezed the woman's hand and tried to ignore everything she felt psychically and ignore the sounds of the machines in the room.The warmth from the woman's hand made Emma's mind race. She thought about exactly what was happening. Something Jay and her created would never feel that warmth. She wasn't feeling regret. She was just sad that her baby wouldn't see the sun, feel the grass on it's bare feet in the summer time. Emma felt one tear fall and as it fell, she promised herself that she will be a great mother someday and told herself that this was the right choice.

10 minutes later, it was over.

15 minutes later, Emma was in the recovery room, sitting in a big chair the reclined, with a heating pad over her stomach.

An hour later, Emma was fine to get dressed and leave.

Emma slowly walked out of the recovery room and made her way to the waiting room. Jay was exactly where she left him. He got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back lightly, a little weak. She could smell the cigarette smoke on him. Lately, he's only been smoking when he's nervous or stressed.

Emma made her follow up appointment and slowly walked to Jay's car with him.

**

* * *

Author's note: So, Emma had an abortion. Very un-Emma like, but this story is very obviously AU. I'm sorry for those of you who are against abortion. I, myself am Pro-Choice and everything written above was taken from my own experience, except that fact that I was with my best friend. **


	39. Chapter 39

So, yeah, holy crap, right? I mean, I'm updating. Shocker. I've been pre-occupied. Dealing with drama, moving rooms took longer than expected, celebrating my 21st birthday. All those fun things. I have no idea where this story is going or if this will be the last chapter. I'm writing not before I start writing the story, so prepare yourself for anything.

Thirty-Nine

skittlesxrayn

3 months later

Emma sat impatiently in the waiting room of some fancy clinic. When her parents found out about Tracker and Spinner being her possible brothers and how she wanted to find her birth parents, they hired a detective to find Tracker and Spinner's father. That was 3 months ago. It took the detective 2 months to find him. He had been staying in some sleazy town in California. It took another 3 weeks to convince him to come back to Canada and take the DNA test. The second he hit Canadian soil, he was driven to the clinic and they took some blood samples. Now, one week of Eddie Mason being back, Emma awaited the results.

She sat between Jay and Towerz, Tracker and Spinner sitting across from them. Eddie Mason, was outside, smoking a cigarette, still refusing to believe that Emma was a long lost daughter that he never knew about. He barely said anything to his sons. He mumbled a sorry and that was it. Well, he also handed over some cash that he won at some casino on one of his many trips to Vegas.

A small nurse walked in to the waiting room, holding a clipboard. Emma looked over and the nurse waved her over.

Emma slowly got up and headed over, as Eddie walked back in.

"Emma, we have the results back. Sorry it took so long."

Emma nodded, "It's fine."

"I don't know if it's good news or bad news, but Eddie Mason, is your father. It matches up perfectly."

Emma bit her lip. She finally knew who her father was. She looked over at Tracker, then Spinner. Her gaze slowly stopped on Eddie. Her father. She mumbled a thank you to the nurse and walked over to everyone.

Jay was the first one to stand up, "Everything ok?"

Emma slowly nodded, "Yeah. It is."

Tracker and Spinner stood up next, "Well?" Tracker asked.

"When's the next family reunion?" Emma asked in a semi bitter voice.

Eddie looked over at her, "I didn't know."

She sighed, "That says a lot about you. You didn't even notice that your wife was pregnant? I don't know what's worse, that or leaving your sons to fend for themselves."

"Em," Jay said softly.

Eddie frowned, "I wasn't... I wasn't able to handle it."

"So, you ditch them! They're your kids! And you didn't even know about me! How do you think it felt to not know where I really belonged? And now I find out that my biological father is nothing but a low-life, dead-beat dad... I was way better off not knowing!"

Emma pushed past Eddie, nearly causing him to fall and stormed out of the clinic.

Towerz, who has remained silent the whole time, stood up, "This is why I burned the birth certificate. I didn't want her to get hurt." He sighed and looked at Tracker and Spinner, "Stay away from her."

"She's our sister," Spinner said softly.

Towerz ignored him and looked at Jay, "Go after her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Jay nodded and headed out after Emma.

Eddie swallowed hard and looked at his sons as Towerz left, "I'm so sorry for leaving. After you mom...I couldn't handle it. It was too much."

Tracker shook his head, "You were suppose to be the father. I had to drop out so that Spin and me could have a roof over our heads and food on the table. Let's go, Spin."

Spinner and Tracker left, leaving Eddie to think about his shitty life decisions and how to make them right.


	40. Chapter 40

**Panic Prone**

_Forty_

skittlesxrayn

Emma was walking towards a park after leaving the clinic and an orange civic pulled up next to her.

"Em, get in."

Emma stopped and looked at Jay through the open driver's side window, "I would prefer to walk, thanks." She started walking again.

Jay parked and got out, catching up with her. He didn't say anything, just walked with her.

After a few minutes of silence, they entered the park. Emma sat down on a swing and Jay stood behind her, putting his hands on the chains.. She sighed, kicking her feet in to the dirt.

"It sucks," she mumbled as Jay started pushing her slowly.

"There's worse things," he said softly.

She slowly pumped her legs, "At the moment there's not."

He let out a soft laugh, "Maybe not, but a few months ago..."

"Don't, Jay."

"Why can't you talk about it?"

She stopped swinging and turned a little to face him, "Because it hurts."

"Holding it all in isn't going to help though. Just like ignoring the fact that you just found out who your real father is, isn't going to help. You need to deal with it all."

She sighed, "I don't want to. Not right now. Not today."

"Then when?" His hands slid down the chains, on to her shoulders, "I'm here, no matter. You know that, right?"

She nodded, "I know, Jay."

"Then talk to me, Em. Please. I know we haven't exactly had the best relationship, but I care about you."

"We're not even in a relationship."

Jay's hands fell from her shoulders, "I guess I just assumed... After everything we've gone through together..." He shrugged, "Whatever."

"It's not like you ever asked if I would be your girlfriend. The only conversation we've had about it was 'no strings attached.' That was it, Jay. What did you expect? First, you save me from an eating disorder, knock me up, then I kill our baby and that makes us a couple?"

Her words were harsh. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"No, you're right. None of that makes us a couple. None of the time we've spent together over the past, what year, means anything and it sure as hell doesn't make us a couple." He started walking away.

She watched him walk away and then looked down at her shoes, "Way to go Em," she mumbled to herself.


	41. Chapter 41

**Panic Prone**

_Forty-one_

skittlesxrayn

About 30 minutes after Jay left, Emma was still sitting on the swing. She heard someone walking towards her and she looked up. It was Eddie. She rolled her eyes and pretended not to see him. He took a seat in the swing next to her.

"I never really was one to make a good first impression," He said quietly.

She looked over at him, "Great opening line."

"It sounded better in my head."

"I must get my intelligence from my mother than, huh?" She replied.

He smiled a little, "You do. She was smart. I don't know how I ever ended up with her."

"Maybe she had a thing for lost causes," Emma said softly.

"Maybe..." He kicked a rock, "Emma was my mothers name."

"Where's the Christine from?"

He smiled, "Your mother's name."

Emma bit her lip and swung softly, "You really had no idea?"

He watched her, "I guess deep down I knew, but I figured she had a good reason for not saying anything."

"Guess we'll never know."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I'm sorry for the things I said at the clinic."

"Your apology isn't needed. You were right."

"Right or not, I still shouldn't have said it."

"You're a lot like her. Always afraid to hurt people's feelings and when you do, you feel guilty about it."

Emma stopped swinging and got up, "You should fix things with Spin and Tracker. Then maybe... the 4 of us can get lunch or something."

He looked up at her and nodded, "I like the sound of that."

"It was nice talking to you."

"He's not that much of a lost cause if he can keep a girl like you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"That boy. Jay. I knew his parents. He's a troubled kid, but if he's got you, he'll do alright."

She smiled, "Thanks."


	42. Chapter 42

**Panic Prone**

_Forty-two_

skittlesxrayn

Emma ran from the park, cutting down some side streets, going to Jay's. She was a few houses down from his house when she heard the 16 independent speakers blasting up the street. She kept running, trying to beat him there.

Se got there 10 seconds before he pulled in to the driveway. She stood on the steps, waiting for him to get out of the car. He slowly walked over to her, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled sweetly and didn't say anything. She leaped off the steps and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her, his hands on her waist. She crashed her lips against his and he kissed her back. After a few moments she looked up him, "I keep trying to push everything good away from me. I just don't want to be hurt. And you're right, we have been through a lot together and you have been right beside me through everything. I was just too stupid to see that." She took a deep breath, "I love you, Jay. More than anything in the world."

He moved a hand up to her cheek and rubbed it softly, "You're crazy, you know that?"

She laughed, "Just tell me you love."

"Do I really have to? I mean, it's obvious I do."

Emma pushed him playfully, "Jayson!"

He laughed, "Ok, ok. I love you, Em."

She crashed her lips against his again, smiling.


	43. Chapter 43

**Panic Prone**

_We have come to the end, my friends. This is just a closing chapter, saying who ended up with who and all that fun stuff._

_Forty-three_

_skittlesxrayn_

Emma was sitting in front of an old vanity, in the back of one of the oldest churches in Toronto. She was fixing her lipstick and trying to clam her nerves. She looked at her reflections. She was now 22 and about to marry the love of her life, Jay Hogart. They had a long engagement, one that lasted 3 years. A few months ago, they learned she was pregnant and decided to push up the wedding. She patted her barely showing stomach and smiled. She heard the door creaked open, "Em?" It was her brother. Towerz.

She smiled and stood up, "What's up?"

He stood in awe, looking at his little sister, "I can't believe you're marrying my best friend."

She laughed softly, "You're still not over that? We've been seeing each other for years."

"But you're always going to be my little sister."

She fixed her veil, "I just wish mom and dad could be here," she frowned sightly.

He walked closer, taking her hand in his, "You know they'll be watching though, Em. They wouldn't miss it for the world. And you have Eddie to walk you down the aisle."

She fiddled with the locket she inherited when her mother passed. She sighed, it was two years ago that her parents died in horrible plane crash, "And I have you, too."

"You're always gonna have me," he smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Tracker and Spinner stepped in, "Almost ready?" Tracker asked.

She nodded, "Yeah," she stared at her 3 brothers and remembered everything she had been through over the past 10 years of her life. She smiled, knowing that Jay was always there, even when she was younger, he was always in the background. Defending her from the mean kids who made fun of her for being adopted. Now, he would be there for the rest of her life.

A few minutes later, Emma stood between Towerz and Eddie, walking down the aisle. She saw Jay and for once, he didn't have that smirk across his face. He had a loving smile and it was all for her.

10 years later...

Emma and Jay have 3 kids. The oldest, Aaron Michael, 10; the middle, Christine Anne, 7; and Konnor James, 5.

Sean and Manny ended up getting together and are now married with one child, Sophia, who is also 7.

Towerz and Alex ended up hitting it off, getting married and have 6 year old twins, a boy and a girl, Anthony Jr. and Amelia.

Eddie, finally got sober and made it up to his sons. He opened a shop named Mason and Sons.

Tracker isn't married, but has a son, Thomas who is 8.

Spinner finally left Paige and is single, without any children.


End file.
